Werepanther-Vampire Hybrids
Werepanther-Vampire hybrids are a deadly cross between a Vampire and a Werepanther, both are equally mysterious. They are among the most powerful creatures and hybrids in existence, having both Werepanther and Vampire powers. It is near impossible to obtain this abomination of hybrid (due to Werepanthers being a mutation of the Werewolf Bite), but it's not entirely impossible. However, everything changed after the first vampire-werewolf hybrid, Tamal, was born in the 1830's. 'History' The beginning of the hybrid race was Angelo and the Atlantean coven, when they transformed into Vampire-Werewolf hybrids there body first felt as cold as ice and the venom froze their body into a diamond hard form and then augmented there cells into a stronger than diamond form. then there body began to burn like an intense fire which perfected all physical features, including muscle mass, and got rid of any moles they once had. then there body becomes accustomed to the heat and there senses become more defined, and if they had any supernatural abilities or potentials they became more defined and easy to access. There skin is flawless and textured with a marble-like substance much harder and stronger than diamond. The Werepanther-Vampire hibrids were created due to a mutation within the Werewolf Bite, but not within the Vampire Bite. Hunting 'Vegetarian' Hybrids use their senses to hunt and which is why most 'vegetarian' hybrids don't hunt around humans because they could let go at any moment and kill the human. If a hybrid has a coven that is close they will hunt together, usually competing. 'Normal' Normal hybrids usually hunt separately or in groups of up to 4 because they have to keep in-conspicuous, they usually try to seduce their prey and drink them dry in a place like: an alley, at there house or in a bathroom. 'Nutrition' A Vampire Werepanther hybrid can get their nutrition from three things: blood or flesh, human or animal. mortal flesh is the most common but the least appealing and subsequently many lose their way and drink human blood. The failing of drinking blood or eating meat for an extended period of time results in the hybrid becoming weaker, physically and mentally. The longer a hybrid abstains from feeding, the more likely the hybrid will lose their rationality and mental faculties until they give into their thirst, because their throats are described to be in burning pain which will get worse the longer they lack anything in their systems. hybrids that don't drink human blood are fractionaly weaker than the ones that do, no matter the size or gender. On occasion, the appeal of human blood can be so enticing that a non-human drinking hybrid will lose their control, especially if their self-control is weak. When a hybrid comes across a human that smells very appetizing, their throat starts to "burn" and all they will think about is their thirst and or hunger, and thus lose all sense of self. If a hybrid does not consume blood for a considerable amount of time, their heart will try to pump blood through their veins. Once there`s none left, they will decompose into mummification. Hybrids can only be revived with fresh blood. Fighting Hybrids use both their hands (grappling) and their teeth. Their bites can sever the limbs of their opponent (hybrids teeth are known to be able to cut through their skin) as well as kill (ripping out the throat). Their grappling can tear off limbs and is known as a better way to fight than just going for the kill (mostly inexperienced hybrids and newborns do so). Despite their nature, hybrids are also capable of human feelings, such as love, protection, compassion, caring, respect, self-control, empathy and remorse, though they are felt to a much higher degree. Physiology After the change, hybrids' physical appearance and muscle mass is enhanced and perfected, eye color changes, and they no longer need to breathe, though they often still do so out of habit, and feel uncomfortable without their sense of smell - the first warning of an impending threat or the smell of potential prey. The ability to cut off airflow from their lungs allows them to remain submerged underwater for as long as they wish, and contributes greatly to their excellent swimming capabilities. A hybrids' skin is described as "chalky", alabaster, or marble (because of its texture and feel, as well as its appearance). Regardless of original ethnicity, a hybrids' skin will be exceptionally pale. The hue varies slightly, with darker-skinned humans having a barely discernible olive tone to their vampire skin, but the light shade remains the same. once they reach the first anniversary of their transformation, they no longer possess blood of their own (though they still become slightly flushed after feeding). When the venom spreads, it also leeches pigment in the skin, so after the transformation is complete, the hybrid loses nearly all its skin color, as well as any moles, freckles, scars, or any other part of the skin with pigment from their human life. The hybrid also is unable to produce tears after the transformation, as tears are used to remove objects harmful to the eye, and those objects would be unable to harm a hybrids eye. Their body's natural changes no longer occur. They cannot age or grow things such as fingernails, toenails, and hair will no longer be able to grow. However, if an arm, leg, nose, or other such appendage should be removed, albeit painfully, it can be easily reattached. hybrid venom is noted to be the only thing that scars a hybrid. Since the venom is adhesive, coating the severed end with it will help it heal faster. They show no physical or mental illnesses and defects, and their voice becomes more alluring, melodic, and seductive. The venom, and venom based liquids replace all of the natural chemical processes and functions in the body. It wets and pools in the mouth instead of saliva. It coats the eyes, burning through contacts after only a few hours, protecting them from damage and thus eliminating all necessity and reason to produce tears. It also lubricates them, allowing them to move around more easily within their sockets. A similar venom based liquid lubricates between the hybrids cells allowing their hard stone bodies to move. If a hybrid were to remain motionless over thousands of years, dust will actually begin to petrify in response to the venom based liquids, turning their skin powdery and similar to shale in texture, as well as their eyes which turn a milky colour. Their bodily scent is based on their venom, which is pleasant, not only to humans, but to other hybrids, vampires and werewolves as well. Their teeth are as strong as diamonds able to cut through there own skin more easily they humans with there own skin. they are coated with venom that paralyses humans but does nothing to animals or there two ancestors (vampires and werepanthers). In human form, hybrids possess the abilities of vampires though they are extremely heightened, surpassing the strength of newborn vampires. When in werepanther form, their power increases to a even greater degree. When the situation of injury or dismemberment occurs, a hybrid does not need to use venom to heal, their anatomy heals on its own. They are able to to sleep and have a beating heart with blood running through their bodies, though the blood would be tasteless to vampires. Powers and Abilities Werepanther-Vampire hybrids have the powers and abilities of both werpanthers and non-original vampires, both physically enhanced powers and abilities of mind compulsion. Hybrids will grow stronger with age due to their vampirism and will also increase in strength when enraged, due to their lycan side. Their strength will also increase during a full moon. *'Werepanther Bite' - Due to their lycan heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires, but the Hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal bite. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure' - Hybrid blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *'Transformation Control' - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and at anytime that they desire, unlike werepanthers that are forced to shapeshift/transform only once a month on a full moon. A non-original hybrid can also transform partially, displaying their werepanther eyes and teeth. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. *'Enhanced Superhuman Strength:' werewolf-vampire hybrids are stronger than ordinary werecreatures, both original and non-original vampires, supernatural hunters, immortals and humans. They also get stronger with age, much like non-original vampires. The full moon will boost their strength and aggression. Older vampires may be challenging for many newborn hybrids. However, if a hybrid fights a original or normal vampire closer to their age range, the hybrid will win. Hybrids are even capable of putting up a fight against normal vampires well above their age range. A werepanther-vampire hybrid in werepanther-form will be immensely powerful and may be more a challenge for an original vampire. *'Enhanced Superhuman Speed:' A non-original hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werecreature, evolved werecreature, non-original vampires, immortals and humans. Non-original hybrids can use this ability in human or werepanther form. As with strength, non-original hybrids get faster with time. The full moon will increases their speed and being in werepanther form will make them even faster. *'Enhanced Superhuman Agility:' Hybrids possess much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity than immortals, non-original and original vampires, werecreatures, evolved werecreatures and humans. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Superhuman Stealth: '''Due to being a crossbreed of two stealthy species (Vampires and Werepanthers), these hybrids are masters of stealth, so far as to even be able to hide in plain sight. *'Enhanced Superhuman Senses:' They can see everything to the most minute detail which contributes to there artistry they can even tell the difference between celestial bronze and real bronze with one look. they can hear for miles smell things miles away. they also have a powerful sixth sense if there in danger they can just feel it and will either run from it or fight it. Hybrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, touch, and smell that exceed those of non-original vampires,original vampires, werecreatures, and humans. Since they're a supernatural crossbreed, Hybrids have the combined senses of both parent species thus making their ability extremely effective. *'Enhanced Superhuman Durability:' Hybrids can bear a lot of trauma. They also never ever get tired or fatigued. Hybrids can take far more trauma than any non-original and original vampires, werecreatures, and humans without much discomfort or injury. Stakes and arrows can not kill a Hybrid when they are struck in the heart, they merely become unconscious. *'Enhanced Accelerated Healing Factor:' Non-original Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both non-original vampires and werepanthers, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds like decapitation or heart-extraction. A hybrid's regenerative healing powers and abilities are a lot more enhanced and much more powerful than normal vampires and werepanthers and will allow them to heal a lot quicker from wounds and giving them total invulnerability to common allergies of silver and ultraviolet light, due to the healing powers of both parten species than just that as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kinds of injuries, due to being a hybrid. They can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any non-original vampires, werecreatures, and humans. They also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain, wolfsbane, or wood. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. Hybrids even have the capacity to heal from death, given their bodies are still intact. However, this advanced healing factor is useless in cases of dismemberment. *'Immortality:' Vampire hybrids stop aging the moment they transition. They become immune to all conventional diseases, toxins, poisons, viruses, illness, infections, and injuries. *'Emotional Control:' Due to their vampire heritage, these hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *'Enhanced Emotions:' Because of their vampiric and werepanther traits, hybrids experience emotions more powerfully than humans and non-original vampires, and original vampires. Particularly emotions such as anger, rage, aggression and violence due to their lycan heritage. Hybrids are more prone to violence and rage than non-original vampires. However, emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for them as well, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows them to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' Non-original werepanther-vampire hybrids are capable of using their werepanther features to further supplement their powers and abilities. Non-original hybrids can grow claws from their nails and fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. Non-original hybrids can also display both sets of vampire and werepanther fangs. Their eyes also change into those of their werepanther form, presumably granting them better eyesight. Due to their heritage, a non-original hybrid's strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in their lycan forms. *'Mind Compulsion:' A non-original hybrid can compel the minds of humans. They cannot, however, compel original vampires, non-original vampires, supernatural hunters, witches or werecreatures. *'Werewolf Bite:' Due to their heritage, non-original Hybrids have venom which is fatal to non-original vampires and they themselves are immune to lycan venom. Hybrid venom seem to take effect much faster than a werewolf venom. *'Flight:' Due to their vampire side, Non-Original hybrids can fly. *'Hypnosis:' Due to their vampire side, Non-Original hybrids can control minds. *'Telekinesis:' Due to their vampire side, Non-Original hybrids can move things with their minds. *'Pyrokinesis:' Due to their vampire side, Non-Original hybrids can control fire. *'Electrokinesis:' Due to their vampire side, Non-Original hybrids can generate electricity. *'Weather Manipulation:' Due to their vampire side, Non-Original hybrids can manipulate weather. *'Immunity to UV Light and Silver:' Due to their partial werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect non-original Hybrids. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. Hybrids also have complete immunity to UV light, able to stand in direct sunlight without being harmed. *'Sire Bond:' All non-original hybrids seem to be sired to the source of their creation. All hybrids turned by Petrova had a deep sense of gratitude and commitment to him causing them to obey his every command. A hybrid is capable of breaking a sire bond, if it transforms into it's lycan form an excess of 100 times in a row. Transforming so many times in a row causes them to no longer feel pain from transforming into a werewolf and they no longer feel a sense of gratitude, commitment or loyalty to their creator breaking the sire bond. Like non-original vampires/original vampires, hybrids can form a sire bond if the human they turn into a vampire has feelings for them before being turned. Although like non-original vampires/original vampires, this is extremely rare. *'Telepathy:' An advanced form of mind control that allows vampires and hybrids to mentally communicate over a vast distance. *'Illusions:' Hybrids have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things. *'Lie Detection:' Due to their lycan heritage, a Hybrid is able to sense if someone is lying or not. *'Enhanced Superhuman Endurance:' Hybrids can sustain many punches, blows and other wounds by other superhumanly strong beings, while still being able to fight back. *'Anger': When a hybrid is furious, it is possible to increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time. *'Flexibility: A hybrids body movements are uncannily flexible. Their agility is more advanced than humans, which allows them to rapidly respond to change by adapting to its initial stable configuration; They can make numerous gymnastic, or martial arts implements with little effort using a combination of strength, balance, reflexes and speed. They can even swing, flip and swing themselves without failure due to their enhanced sense of balance and flexibility. Using their physical senses as allies, they can find motions at human speed too slow for them to miss.In battle, vampire werewolf hybrids can swiftly dodge an attack without having to think how to move their bodies first. In general, only something that moves at hybrid speed can render a hybrid unnoticed to the motion.Part of this enhancement is based on the enhanced activity of their brains, which allows them to think and move much faster than humans. *'''Pain Transference - Due to being part lycan, hybrids can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases. *'Memory Transference' - Hybrids, like werecreatures can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into the nape of an individual's neck. This ability can establish mind-to-mind communication and, with practice, allow for memory manipulation or erasure. *'Eolas' - An ability that allows werecreatures (and by extension hybrids) to connect with nature, culminate in the user and allow them to discover someone's whereabouts. *'Ansin' - Allows werecreatures and non-original hybrids to connect with nature and its past (Like Eolas, but stronger). *'Scaling Walls' - Vampires (and by extension hybrids) can scale walls like spiders and still act like they were walking on the ground with their capes and clothes falling towards their feet instead of the soil. They can detach at will to land on the ground and carry on their work from there. *'Night Vision' - Hybrids can see in the dark, thanks to their vampire lineage. *'Razor-sharp Claws and Teeth:' Hybrids with Lycan traits have retractable nails and teeth that grow at will from the tip of their fingers and their normal teeth respectively and are mostly used for offensive purposes. With their extremely-sharp claws and teeth, they are able to rip through weaker foes, crawl walls and even cut an bite through solid structures. *'Eidetic Memory': Hybrids are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since becoming sired within the species of vampirism. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information permanently; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. Weaknesses Due to their combined natures, Hybrids are unaffected by sunlight, garlic, religious iconography, roses, or iconite, but are affected by the following: *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a non-original hybrid will result in an instant death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Vervain:' Non-original Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. They can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode, it can also kill them as well. *'Wooden Stakes:' Stakes can hurt non-original hybrids and neutralize them but it won't kill them. *'Desiccation:' Because of their vampire side, hybrids can desiccate without blood. *'Broken Neck:' Breaking a hybrid's neck will results in the Hybrid's unconsciousness. *'Physical Trauma:' Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a hybrid pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can give them pain and weaken them anywhere on the body (ex.eye gouging, drowning). *'Holy Ground' - Because both vampires and lycans share this weakness, Hybrids are burned by holy ground.